The Art Of The Kunoichi
by Hvacunit
Summary: Anko insists that Orochimaru assist her with special training.


Orochimaru sits at his desk meticulously scrutinizing scrolls by candle light. Although, it doesn't give off the best light he finds it to be sufficient. The precise tick ticking of the wall clock sets the pace for his reading. The studious ninja glances at the clock's face, and makes note of how late it is. He inwardly promises to turn to bed when he has finished his current scroll.

Orochimaru hears the soft rain bouncing off of the roof of his home. He yawns slightly. Exhaustion has finally caught up with this busy shinobi. He has almost finished his research when he hears a soft, shy shuffling outside of his bedroom door. Soon after comes a timid knock on the wooden door. He ignores it in favor of his reading material. No one should be visiting him at this hour anyway. The impromptu visitor takes his silence as an invitation. The knob turns and in enters Anko.

"Sensei?" she calls for him. He denies her the privilege of eye contact.

"Anko, do you have any idea how late it is?" he doesn't wait for an answer. "Go home" Orochimaru waves his hand in a dismissing manner in an attempt to shoo her away. The young shonobi refuses to move. She is determined in her mind to stay, but she stands behind her mentor while fidgeting with her hands unsure of how to proceed.

"Have you gone deaf, child?" his voice does not sound annoyed. Orochimaru has since grown immune to his student's defiant behavior. His long hair acts as an opaque veil as he leans forward to scribble more notes. Anko straightens her posture, and breathes deeply as she summons the courage to make her request.

"I need your help..." she hesitates. "...with, uh, training. Yeah?" she swallows hard hoping to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"Ask me in the morning."

"It's special training" she insists. "...kunoichi training" Orochimaru's pen falters but only for a moment. Then he scoffs slightly.

"Anko, you are a child. Everything the kunoichi arts encompass are currently of no use to you" he grumbles lowly. "Kunoichi. Do you even understand what that means? What a women must do to complete her duty?" he fights the urge to lecture his misguided student. Orochimaru is ,truthfully, more concerned with his work.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about! I'm a woman after all!"

"You're a child" he corrects her.

"I'm not a child!" Anko struggles to restrain herself from yelling.

"Is that a tantrum I hear coming on?" he teases her unable to take her seriously.

"Listen to me! I'm not some stupid genin anymore. I'm ready for this. You have an obligation to teach me, Sensei"

Orochimaru takes a deep breath. He has finally become tired of her and her foolishness.

"Maybe Tsunade can help you or that girl you constantly spend time with. What her name? Kurenai?" he still has not looked at her.

"I only feel comfortable with you, Sensei" Anko pouts in his ear. Her teacher releases an unnoticeable tremor when she places her hands on his shoulder.

"No" Orochimaru is unwavering. She huffs at his stubbornness. She steps back and pretends to leave. When she reaches the doorway, she stops to glance over her shoulder. He is still studying the scroll.

"If you don't help me," she takes a deep breath, "then I'll just ask Jiraiya for assistance" she knows it's a threat that he cannot ignore.

He throws the pen to the floor in defeat. His research must go unfinished.

"Stubborn girl" he mutters. Anko has to stop herself from jumping with joy at finally being able to bend her teacher to her will. He flips his chair around to view her for the first time suppressing the shock he feels upon seeing this new Anko. She has traded in her typical shorts and t shirt for a new mini skirt and fishnets. Her hair, a beautiful, earthy brown, is hanging down to just her shoulders. This is the first time he sees her with make up. Purple eye shadow lies beautifully on her face. There is only mesh wiring and an unfastened trench coat to cover her newly developed breast. Orochimaru quietly approves of this new Anko.

"Fine then, seduce me" he instructs with a cheek resting on his hand and his legs crossed as if his wooden chair has transformed into a throne of gold. Anko pauses, suddenly unsure of herself. She gazes at the man across from her who waits patiently for her to make her move.

The coat falls from her small frame gracefully. It forms a heap behind her. She hugs herself while she imitates that infamous smirk of his. He returns it, and the hint of mischief seems more genuine in his smile. The dim lighting the candles provide help the young woman state her intentions without a word. The faint glow radiates behind Orochimaru giving him a godly appearance to Anko. She steps in time with the rhythm of the clock. His eyes study the slight sway to her hips.

She eases him back into the chair with the weight of her own body. With her straddling him, he finds it difficult to keep eye contact. His face is held carefully in both her hands as if he is a frail thing to her. She demands that he look at her.

Orochimaru notes that she is doing fine so far.

Gaining confidence, she acts more boldly. She inches her face closer to his. Their lips are mere millimeters apart. He can feel her breath shaking faintly. He is uncertain if this is due to fear or something more. It is a ghost of a kiss, and it is over so quickly that neither is certain that it actually happens. However, in the moment her soft, pink lips brush against his paleness the candle burns out. They are left in the darkness.

Orochimaru can't be sure if it is he or Anko that shivers.

Anko decides that this exercise is not yet complete. She takes his hands and guides them in the exploration of her body. They begin is places that she's comfortable with like her neck and shoulders. She giggles as his cold but smooth hands tickle her stomach. The sound is a fine melody in his ears. Together their hands travel down her lower back. The girl arches at the feel of this and move herself higher onto his lap. For a moment, her sensei starts to think that it is time to end this training session. His student lets out another soft laugh, and Orochimaru forgets all his thoughts instantly.

Anko can feel that he is enjoying this. This gives her the confidence to push her limits even further. She takes his hands more firmly this time and places them on the inside of her thighs. She tries to coax them underneath her skirt, but the instructor is reluctant and understandably so. However, the longer this goes on the more impatient the young woman becomes. She forces his hands beneath her garment. Any protest he might have is muted by her very audible moan. The noise is completely involuntary. His hands are so cool and she is just so...hot. She finds this newly discovered sensation to be so pleasurable that she is starting to lose her composure. She leans in dangerous close to her increasingly more willing partner's face. As she gazes lustfully into his serpentine eyes, he notices that his small Anko has become completely drunk on desire.

"Orochimaru" she breathes lightly onto his neck.

Suddenly, he pushes her away as he snaps violently back into reality. He huffs loudly. Inwardly, he chastises himself for being so easily manipulated.

Anko's body thuds as it hits the wooden floor. She yelps softly more so from shock than actual pain. He turns on a lamp. In the new brighter light he sees the face of his student flushed with desire. He thinks she looks so delicious sprawled across his floor in such a manner. For a moment he feels like a starving beast and she is his hopeless offering. Orochimaru does not realize his breaths have become heavier until now. It takes him a moment to find his voice.

"That was...you did fine. Now, go home" she frowns a little to hear him describe their experience as fine. She does not want to leave.

"Can't I stay with you, Sensei?" big brown eyes are pouting at him. "I'll behave" her tone is innocent but he knows better.

"No" he is being stern again, so she returns to stubbornness. The woman throws her arms around him in the most childish manner.

"Please, Sensei? You can't send me out in this rain"

"The rain wasn't enough to deter you from coming here" he retorts.

"But I'm tired" Orochimaru knows very will that she is asking for more than just a bed to rest in.

"Go"

"Sensei!" she whines. Her brown eyes are shimmering with the threat of tears, and it is enough to shatter his determination. A slender hand combs through his silky hair as he lets out one final sigh of defeat. He understands that from this moment on he will be unable to deny her anything.

Anko is a fine kunoichi, indeed.


End file.
